Bellum Bestiae series
Bellum Bestiae '''(commonly abbreviated ''BB'') is a weapon-based fighting video game franchise by MGW Productions. Plot Animal spirits have existed since they first originated in Africa. Over time, those spirits searched the world for warriors strong and worthy enough to host them, which would grant them the power to transform at will, be it in or out of combat, into all manner of powerful and mighty beasts. In August 1501, Damoclus, the demon lord of the Hell-like realm of Infernus, plans to plunge the world into chaos and conflict. Who will rise to the challenge and defend the world from his demonic forces or acquire as much of his demonic energy as necessary to doom it and all of mankind? Games in series * Bellum Bestiae Characters Bellum Bestiae Playable * '''Agnarr Holgersen ''(voiced by Jamieson Price): Known as ''Ulvensvrede (Wrath of Wolf), the leader of a warrior clan in Norway descended from the mighty Vikings. He wields a greataxe called Storøks and his beast form is a Eurasian wolf. * Fergus MacDougal (voiced by Patrick Seitz): A Scottish pirate looking to terrorize the seven seas. He wields a cutlass and arquebus and his beast form is a North Pacific giant octopus, though he is only capable of partially transforming in battle. * Grzegorz Krew (voiced by Keith Silverstein): Hailing from Poland, an excommunicated Jewish pastor who now leads a vampire-like cult that, same as him, lives off the blood of poor, defenseless people. He wields a sword-hilt dagger (also using his own blood to fight) and his beast form is a human-sized leech. * Hodari Jasiri (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A tribesman from the made-up East African nation of Kenyania who is next in line to succeed his father, the current warchief. He wields a spear and cowhide shield and his beast form is a black rhinoceros. * Juan Sánchez (voiced by Liam O'Brien): A Robin Hood-like Spanish half-gypsy thief looking to steal a valuable treasure from the Incas, although fearful that the Inquisition will execute him for it, in order to help his poverty-stricken village. He wields a hidden dagger gauntlet and his beast form is a red fox. * Ayumi "Karasu" Hinato ''(voiced by Susan Dalian): Masaru's former lover, now a kunoichi in her father's personal army. She wields a pair of sai and her beast form is a flock of carrion crows. * '''Masaru Kurozawa ''(voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A young Sengoku-era farmer who, although uncertain of the truth of his origins, seeks to convince Karasu to change her ways and become his lover again. He wields a katana and his beast form is a human-sized praying mantis. * '''Micha (voiced by Mae Whitman): An Incan princess and daughter of the current Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, searching for her kid brother, Huáscar, who has been kidnapped by the demon lord, Damoclus, so that he may succeed the throne later. She wields a pair of macana clubs and her beast form is a jaguar. * Pierre Beaumont (voiced by Alan Tudyk): A gendarme on a quest to defend France from Damoclus' demonic forces on the orders of his king, Louis XII. He wields a rapier and his beast form is a Breton horse. * Rajesh Karamchand ''(voiced by Dave Fennoy): A 73-year-old Indian hermit who, having lived in a cave since the passing of his wife 13 years ago, utilizes energy derived from the seven chakras. He wields a wooden staff, which he can mentally control, and his beast form is a Bengal tiger. * '''Thomas Montague' (voiced by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau): A knight in the service of King Henry VII, and the poster boy of Bellum Bestiae. He wields a broadsword and shield and his beast form is a peregrine falcon. * Weai'masitoon (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A Shoshone tribesman who, after receiving visions of demonic forces invading the world, seeks to bring peace and prosperity to it by defeating Damoclus. He wields a pair of tomahawks and his beast form is an American black bear. Bosses * Damoclus ''(voiced by James Earl Jones): The demon lord of Infernus and the final boss of Bellum Bestiae. He wields seven floating swords, known collectively as "Septemgladio," and his beast form, which you only get to see after beating him in two rounds, is a Tyrannosaurus rex. * '''Torturex ''(voiced by Brad Garrett): Damoclus' chief torturer and the sub-boss of Bellum Bestiae, who spends his days torturing defenseless humans in Infernus. He wields a chain sickle and is beast form is an Eastern gorilla. Pre-Order * '''Shinzo Hinato ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): Karasu's father, a ruthless Sengoku general bent on becoming supreme ruler of all of Japan, so in order to do that, he must slay Damoclus and absorb as much of the demon lord's demonic energy as necessary. He wields a naginata and his beast form is a human-sized emperor scorpion. Hidden * '''Han Qingmei ''(voiced by Kelly Hu): An Elsa-like female Chinese cryomancer and former concubine of the Hongzhi Emperor, Zhu Youtang. She wields an ice dao and her beast form is an Arctic fox. * '''Laurenz von Brandt ''(voiced by Travis Willingham): A German blacksmith who hears of Damoclus' evil plans and decides to forge himself a weapon in preparation for his quest to prevent them. He wields a fire-infused zweihänder of his own creation, called ''Feuerklinge, and his beast form is a European bison. DLC * Anton Vasilyev ''(voiced by Lucien Dodge): Damoclus' Russian half-demon son and a Pomestnaya Konnitsa of Ivan III the Great. He wields a cross between a halberd and a bow and his beast form is a griffin, although, same as Fergus, he is only capable of partially transforming in battle. * '''Bubon ''(voiced by Greg Eagles): A plague demon from Infernus (although, unlike Torturex and Insaniac, he doesn't serve Damoclus) looking to bring about a second Black Plague all over the lands. He wields a pair of rusty hook gauntlets and his beast form is a human-sized black rat. * '''Insaniac ''(voiced by Taliesin Jaffe): A psychotic, Joker-like jester demon in Damoclus' employ who kills for both his lord's entertainment and his own. He wields a pair of katars and his beast form is a spotted hyena. * '''Yalewa ''(voiced by Cree Summer)': A Fijian (or Vitian as it's called here) tribeswoman who, when some of her people fall ill of a mysterious disease, goes out to find the cause of it all. She wields a ''moto spear and her beast form is a Candoia bibroni snake. Notes * The game intro and the prologues and endings for all the characters will be narrated by, of all people... Ben Kingsley! * All character bios are rated "Strict Mature Content - Violence/Gore," just to make the project accessible only to viewers of at least the required age to play an M-rated game, which Bellum Bestiae is, and are not easily offended by excessive violence, gore, or blood. Category:MGW Productions